Wawancara
by taichou-chou
Summary: redaksi TV magazine mewawancarai pemain serial bleach. kebodohan mereka tapi tetep ending nya IchiRuki GAJE! GAK SUKA GAUSAH BACA!


Halo saya kembali lagi

Setelah saya menelan pahitnya ulangan (mendranatisir)

Sebenernya aku mau buat fic pairing IchiRuki tapi yah kebablasan tapi ending nya tetep IchiRuki kok!

saya sudah berguru dari review saya sebelum nya (walaupun dengan berat hat)tapi aku seneng kok bisa publish satu fic lagi

wahahah batre laptopnya udah mau abis males nylokin yaudah langsung aja CEKIDOT

WARNING: cerita ini mengandung unsur gaje yang sangat amat berlebihan. Karna di dukung dengan ketidak normalya Author

BLEACH © kubotite

WAWANCARA © hitsuhina18

* * *

WAWANCARA

"Hinamori! Hinamori!" Toshiro mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Momo yang bergelimpungan darah, mata toshiro memerah

"awas kau!"

"ya cut cut"teriak seseorang

"huh selesai juga, Hinamori sudah selesai"kata Toshiro sambil menyeka keringat nya

"ah darah palsu ini sungguh lengket"kata Momo sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menuju bus 'istirahat'

"huff capek nya"kata Momo sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa

"momo-chan akting mu bagus sekali"puji Rangiku

"makasih, Rukia kamu juga sudah selesai?"tanya Momo sambil mengganti bajunya

"sudah"kata Rukia yang sedang membuka lemari es dan mengambil coca-cola

DOK DOK

Pintu bis itu di ketuk

"ya kenapa?"kata Rangiku sambil membuka jendela yang ada di pintu

"2 jam lagi ada wawancara dari TV magazine"kata Ishida

Bruk Rangiku langsung menutup jendela

"gyaaa wawancara lagi, berarti kita sudah terkenal"teriak Rangiku girang

Momo melepas kain yang mengikat rambutnya dan rambut nya di ikat dua dengan ikat rambut putih nya (rambut momo ternyata panjang loh!)

"oh ya, kemarin saja kita baru jadi bintang tamu di TV Tokyo"keluh Rukia

"hem iya"jawab Momo sambil membuka laptop apple nya

"hey hey kita ini artis sekarang jadi banyak fans di luar sana yang menunggu kita"kata Rangiku berbinar-binar

Hem hem Momo dan Rukia masih sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

2 jam kemudian, dia apartemen bersama (kaya nama ATM)

"perkenal kan nama ku Cy"kata wanita itu sambil menundukan kepalanya

"selamat siang"jawab semua serentak

"jadi aku mau tanya, memang penampilan kalian saat shooting itu memang sama dengan penampilan sehari-hari kalian?"tanya Cy

"ada yang iya, ada juga yang engga"kata Ichigo "contoh nya renji"

"memang penampilan awal renji seperti itu"lanjut Rukia

"karna kalu tidak diikat dan tidak memakai ikat kepala dia kelihata seperti perempuan khu khu khu"tawa Ichigo

"apa kau bilang kepala jeruuk!"teriak Renji

Cy bingung nanti dia ngomong apa sama ketua redaksi kalo yang dia tanya adalah sekumpulan orang gak beres

"terus ada yang cinlok?"tanya cy tiba-tiba

GREK Renji tiba-tiba berdiri "sebenar nya..." Renji menarik nafas dan " aku nggak suka Rukia kaya yang ada di BLEACH, aku nggak suka semua wanita yang ada di sini, aku tuh suaminya Ayumi Hamasaki!"

DUAAK

"maklum sifat dia emang kaya gini"kata Rukia lalu menaruh palu diatas meja

"yang kena cinlok kan Rukia sama Ichigo!"teriak Rangiku

Rukia dan Ichigo saling berpandangan dan muka mereka merah padam

Momo mengambil jeruk yang tersedia di meja namunn tangan nya melenceng "ups" jeruk itu jatuh tepat di kaki Toshiro

"Toshiro tolong ambilkan jeruknya"kata Momo

"ambli sendiri"kata Toshiro, Momo mengepalkan tangan nya

"apa kau bilang"kata momo sambil menarik-narik pipi Toshiro

Yang lain hanya tertawa, Cy kaget karna ternyata sifat asli Momo beda banget sama yang di TV

"ohya lanjut ke Ichigo, emang bener tuh gosip?"tanya Cy

"iya seminggu lagi mereka kan akan menikah"teriak Rangiku, cepat-cepat Ichigo mengikat Rangiku dan melakban mulut nya

"haha dia hanya bercanda"kata Rukia ketawa maksa

"ehem"Inoue berdeham "undangan nya sudah di bagi loh!"

"ohya? Lalu siapa lagi yang terlibat cinlok?"tanya Cy sambil membuka undangan pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia

Semua mata tertuju pada Momo dan Toshiro

"kami tidak"jawab keduanya bersamaan

"bohong! Foto yang ada di handphone momo itu apa?"tanya Rukia

"hem kalau sebagai teman iya"kata Momo

"guh mereka berdua tak bisa di pancing ya!"kata Renji sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa (ceritanya dari tadi masih berdiri karna pengakuan nya)

"haha pancing apa ikan"canda Ichigo

"Toshiro!"teriak Cy "aku gak percaya kamu gak punya hubungan spesial sama momo-chan padahal aku vice president HitsuHina FC loh!"

Semua bungkam, Toshiro nyengir dengan alis mata naik sebelah sedangkan Momo hampir pingsan

"haha tapi ya kan tak apa"kata Cy tiba-tiba keadaan mulai kembali seperti biasa

"RENJI!"teriak Cy lagi

"aku ini suaminya ayumi hamasaki, wes to kalo dibilangin tuh percaya(dengan logat jawa)"kata Renji sambil naik-naik ke atas meja

Ichigo dan Toshiro saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan keduanya pun mengangguk. Ichigo perlahan-lahan berjalan ke kamarnya sedangkan Toshiro jalan ke dekat kaca.

"AYUMI HAMASAKI RENJI LIAT!"teriak Toshiro tiba-tiba

"mana-mana pasti dia nyari aku!"kata Renji yang langsung nemplok di kaca

"Ichigo sekarang!"teriak Toshiro, Ichigo yang datang dengan rante dan lakban super lengket segera meringkus tersangka (Renji) akhirnya Renji bernasib sama dengan Rangiku

Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya cengo... cengo... cengo... dan ketawa gila.

"gila kali! Gue kira Ayumi Hamasaki beneran hahaha"tawa Byakuya

Sunyi lagi semua mata tertuju pada Byakuya (emang miss indonesia semua mata tertuju padamu?)

"ini memang kakak asliku, padahal sifat aslinya gak begini dia tetep Byakuya yang so cool tapi setiap wawancara/ talkshow dia jadi so periang gitu"kata Rukia dengan nada seperti menceritakan kisah seorang pemulung yang hanyut di lautan bebas

"wahaha aku berhasil bebas!"kata renji yang di kunci di gudang bersama rangiku

"pfft pffft pft pffft!"kata Rangiku (tranlate: lepaskan aku bodoh)

"iya iya sabar"kata Renji yang seakan tau apa yang Rangiku katakan. Setelah mereka berdua terbebas mereka mendobrak pintu

JREK.. JREEK..

Toshiro dan Ichigo bersiap berlaari

DHUAAAR angin hampa bertiup dari arah pintu gudang (ceritanya ada asep-asep gaje makanya si Renji sama Rangiku Cuma keliatan bayangan nya doang) dewi dan dewa kehancuran keluar dari sarang nya.

"maaf mengganggu"kata Rangiku ramah, kirain bakal ada perang dunia ke tiga

Renji keluar dengan benjolan di kepalanya

"Renji kenapa kepalamu?"tanya Momo

Renji mengingat kejadian yang terjadi saat di gudang tadi

**Flashback**

"Tunggu sebentar aku cukup pusing untuk acara flashback ini"kata Renji sambil memegang kepalanya

**End of flashback**

"lebih baik aku cerita"kata Renji "jadi tadi aku tidak sengaja melepaskan tali rangiku dengan kasar(sebeutlnya bukan di buka sih Cuma di tari-tari talinya, makanya iketan nya makin kenceng) dan Rangiku marah aku dihajar dengan serangan gunung himalaya maut nya Rangiku"

"ANEH!"kata Toshiro dan Ichigo serentak

"Toshiro awas kau!!"kata renji sambil berlari tak sadar di rel berlarinya Renji ada uang 1 sen

"uwaah satu sen!"kata Momo girang dan berkamsud mengambil uang itu

GEDEBUK

Momo tertabrak kereta listrik Renji dengan jurusan Toshiro.

"Momo!"teriak Toshiro

"Toshiro jika aku pergi nanti"kata Momo yang sudah tergeletak dilantai "jaga anjing ku ya kasih makan dia setiap pagi dan ajak dia jalan-jalan setiap hari senin dan jum'at"

Semua terbawa sedihnya dramatisir Momo

"tunggu, mana Renji!"kata Cy tiba-tiba, semua menengok kebelakang dan menemukan kaca pecah

Semua berlari ke kaca itu dan menengok lagi ke bawah, terlihat Renji sedang setengah mati (lagu d'masiv) setengah hidup.

**Flashback**

"gyaaaa"teriak Hinamori

"awas kau!"kata Renji

"ini sakura mochiku!"teriak Momo lagi

'Eh ups, salaah bukan flashback yang ini'kata Author yang sedang mengacak-ngacak rak '_flasback'_ nya 'ini dia'

Hinamori sedang berada di maut yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya pada dunia khayal author.

Duk

Renji tersandung momo dan terlempar, memecahkan kaca dan terlempar lagi ke bawah.

"Ayumi Hamasaki aku menyayangi mu!"teriak Renji di detik-detik kematian nya

**End of crazy flasback**

"oh jadi begitu"kata Cy yang lagi nonton flasback di ruang depan

"mau lanjutin wawancaranya gak?"tanya Ichigo

"mau"kata Cy yang hendak meraih remote TV tapi terdengar suatu lagu Asterisk dari Orange Range.

Semua orang menengok kearah lagu itu, secara serentak mereka berjalan ke ruang depan, Renji bangun dari kubur, Momo nggak jadi meninggal dan semua duduk manis di depan TV.

Cy kebingungan. Ternyata mereka semua sedang menonton BLEACH yang saat itu baru sampai episode Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi.

Ending bleach sudah berkumandang (emang adzan?)

Semua masih cengo 1... 2... 3...

"KEREN!"teriak semua yang kegirangan, banyak dari mereka saling bersalaman ada juga yang sampai meneteskan air mata.

Cy pelan-pelan meraih tasnya dan segera keluar dari apartemen terkutuk itu.

"kubilang saja pada ketua redaksi, bahwa mereka terkena penyakit kudis stadium 4"kata Cy pada diri sendiri

1 minggu kemudian

Majalah TV magz sudah terbit. Saat semua pemain bleach membaca nya tak ada satu pun artikel tentang mereka yang ada hanya artikel Cy yang katanya mencari informasi di depan banyak nya orang berpenyakit kudis stadium 4. Dan lagu Ayumi Hamasaki – Daybreak di tulis dibawah nya 'special to Abrai Renji'

Tepat hari ini Rukia dan Ichigo melaksanakan pernikahan mereka.

"selamaaaat!"teriak semuanya saat Rukia dan Ichigo memotong kue perkawinan mereka

"kemesraan ini jangan lah cepat berlalu! Kemesraan ini ingin ku kenang selalu... hatiku damai, jiwaku tentram di samping mu .Hatiku damai jiwaku tentram bersamamuuuu~"semuanya menyanyikan lagu itu dengan haru karna beberapa minggu lagi serial bleach akan tamat.

Rukia menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan mencium bibirnya.

"ayo semua!, say chesee!"teriak Rangiku yang memasang timer di kameranya

"chesee!"

TAMAT pu yoo~

Makasih yang udah baca *nunduk* reviewnya dimohon dengan sangat

oh ya Cy itu nama authornya loh :) (bukan nama asli loh)

MAKASIH SEKALI LAGI

Klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini ya! BANZAII!


End file.
